I'm Not a Liar
by IchigoStrawberryLollipop
Summary: Naruto selalu di anggap sebagai seorang pembohong. Padahal keluarganya tidak tahu hal yang sebenarnya. Ikatan kuat antara dirinya dengan Menma tidak dapat dihindarinya sama sekali. Content Yaoi and Straight. SasuNaru, SasuMen, ItaKyu, MenSaku, Etc.
1. Chapter 1

**Title : I'm Not a Liar**

 **Desclaimer : Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : XXX x Naruto, All Seme x Menma, Menma x All Uke, Menma x Girls, Itachi x Kurama, etc (menyusul)**

 **Rate : T (M for later)**

 **Genre : Hurt & Family**

 **WARNING! Yaoi, OOC, Typo, Bad!Menma (Bi Sex and playboy), Hurt!Naruto, Abuse, Mpreg, Death Chara.**

 **So, Yang nggak suka boleh segera keluar dari dari cerita ini. Happy Reading.**

 **.**

.

.

 **Episode 1 : Aku tidak berbohong**

.

.

.

"MMMMMggghhh...! Hhah.. Hah... MMMMgghhh!" Teriak seorang wanita kesakitan dengan nafas terengah – engah.

"Sedikit lagi Kushina! Berjuanglah!" Semangat suaminya sambil menggenggam tangan istrinya yang sedang kesakitan dalam proses persalinan ini.

Sekali lagi wanita itu mengambil napas dalam – dalam, "MMMGGHHAAAAaaaaaaa...!"

"Oeekkkk!" Berhasil! Wanita bernama Kushina itu berhasil dalam proses menyelamatkan seorang jiwa yang baru menyentuh bumi ini. Anak ketiganya itu lahir dengan selamat.

Suaminya segera memeluk istrinya, "Terima kasih sayang. Kau telah berjuang keras untuk menyelamatkan malaikat kita." Ucapnya dengan perasaan lega dan senyum mengembang disertai air mata yang mengalir dari kedua iris birunya. Istrinya dengan lemas membalas pelukan itu dengan senyum tipis dan tangis bahagia.

"Selamat Tuan dan Nyonya Namikaze. Anda telah berjuang keras untuk melahirkan kedua bayi lelaki ini nyonya. Dari tangisan mereka berdua, mereka pasti akan menjadi anak yang begitu bersemangat dan sehat." Ucap seorang dokter yang membantu dalam persalinan ini. Di tangannya terdapat sesosok bayi mungil yang sudah berbungkus kain karena baru saja di mandikan olehnya, sehingga kini jelas bahwa bayi tersebut memiliki rambut pirang secerah ayahnya dan berkulit tan kemerah – merahan serta memiliki tanda seperti 3 kumis kucing di kedua pipi kanan dan kirinya. Ia begitu imut dan lucu, membuat Kushina yang melihatnya segera meminta dokter untuk meletakkan di sebelahnya. Terlihat sekali binar kebahagian di mata lelahnya, Kushina segera mengelus pelan pipi anaknya tersebut.

Sementara itu, anaknya yang ia perjuangkan kelahirannya 1 jam yang lalu di gendong oleh sang suami. Ya, Kushina melahirkan anak kembar. Malaikat mereka yang ini memiliki rambut yang sama dengan adiknya dan memiliki tanda juga dikedua pipinya. Hanya saja ia berkulit putih. Minato menggendongnya dengan sangat hati – hati. Ia juga menatap anaknya itu dengan tatapan bahagia yang terkira. Bagaimanapun, kebahagiaan orang tua adalah ketika menyambut buah hati mereka terlahir ke dunia ini bukan? Kushina menatap Minato dengan air mata yang masih keluar dari kedua irisnya.

"Minato. Apa kamu sudah mempersiapkan nama untuk kedua anak kita ini sayang?" tanya Kushina di sela – sela senyumnya yang penuh kebahagiaan itu.

"Tentu saja Kushina!" Ucap Minato semangat. Ia menatap anak dalam gendongannya, "Yang ini bernama Menma.. dan yang kecil bernama.." Minato menatap bayi yang terdapat di sebelah Kushina, "..Naruto."

Kushina tersenyum lebar dan segera menatap kedua bayinya.

"Selamat datang malaikat – malaikat kecil kami! Menma Namikaze dan Naruto Namikaze! Kalian pasti akan menjadi anak yang sehat, semangat, saling mengasihi dan Jujur!" ucapnya dengan penuh keyakinan.

.

.

.

 **1 tahun kemudian**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"saa..tuu... du..aaa... tiii..."

'BUK'

"HUUUWAAAA!" Naruto menangis dengan sangat kencang secara tiba – tiba.

"Ada apa Kurama?" Teriak Kushina dan Minato secara bersemaan dengan lari terburu – buru menuju ruang main anak – anak di rumah mereka. Kushina segera menggendong Naruto dan menepok pantatnya pelan – pelan untuk menenangkannya.

"Aku nggak tahu ma. Tiba – tiba saja Naruto nangis. Padahal dia lagi main sendiri di sana dengan mainan kodok karet itu." Ucap Kurama dengan kalang kabut. Lalu ia menengok ke arah Menma yang sedang mengemut jari jempol tangan kirinya sambil duduk di lantai, "Aku sedang menghitung langkah Menma waktu dia berjalan. Tapi saat Menma terjatuh dengan keras, malah Naruto yang menangis ma." Ucap bocah berumur 7 tahun itu.

Kushina dan Minato hanya saling tatap mendengar ucapan Kurama. Kushina pun menatap Naruto yang ada di gendongannya.

"Mana yang sakit sayang? Sudah – sudah.. Sakit nya hilang.. Sakitnya hilang.." Kushina mencoba menenangkan Naruto dengan mengusap – usap punggungnya pelan. Perlahan – lahan tangisan Naruto berhenti. Kushina yang sudah merasa lebih lega hanya menghela napas. Ia tidak tahu kenapa alasan Naruto menangis. Sekali lagi ia menatap Minato yang d balas Minato dengan senyum tipis sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"Sudah, Naruto main dulu ya. Mama sedang masak. Kamu hati – hati mainnya sayang." Ucap Minato sambil mengambil Naruto dari gendongan Kushina dan menurunkannya ke tempat tadi ia main. Tentu saja naruto tidak membalas apa – apa, tapi saat diturunkan, sekali lagi ia main dengan kodok karetnya yang bisa berbunyi sambil tersenyum riang, "Daa..da...daa.." ucapnya tidak jelas.

Minato menatap Kurama, "Tolong jaga adik – adikmu lagi ya Kurama." Ucap Minato pada anak sulungnya tersebut.

"Tentu saja pa! Serahkan padaku!" Ucapnya semangat dan cengiran lebarnya sambil mengepalkan tangannya di dada. Sementara Menma sekali lagi mencoba berdiri dengan bantuan bangku dan mencoba untuk jalan kembali. Sekali lagi, ketika Menma akan memasuki langkah ketiga...

'BUK!'

"HUUWAAAA!"

Lagi – lagi Naruto menangis dengan keras. Kurama panik. Kushina dan Minato hanya bisa menggeleng – gelengkan kepala mereka mendengar suara anak bungsunya yang sangat cengeng.

.

.

.

 **4 tahun kemudian (Naruto dan Menma berumur 5 tahun dan Kurama 11 tahun)**

.

.

.

Bulan ini adalah bulan dimana salju turun dan pada hari ini, hujan salju itu telah berhenti dan meninggalkan jejak saljunya yang menumpuk sangat banyak di luar gedung. Hal ini menggoda anak – anak untuk bermain salju bersama teman-temannya di lapangan maupun untuk keluarga di halaman rumah mereka masing – masing.

"Wahhhh! SALJUUU!" Teriak Menma dengan semangat. Ia berlari dari pintu rumahnya menuju halaman rumahnya. Lalu berguling – guling di atas tumpukkan salju yang begitu banyak.

"Ayo kita buat boneka salju Menma!" Kurama tak kalah semangat untuk bermain di tumpukkan salju tersebut. Ia segera berlari menyusul Menma yang sudah guling – guling di tumpukkan salju tersebut.

Mereka berdua tampak menikmati permainan yang mereka mainkan. Tawa bahagia terdengar sangat jelas hingga ke dalam rumah. Kushina dan Minato tersenyum melihat kedua anaknya yang bermain dengan sangat riang di halaman rumah mereka tersebut.

Di satu sisi, anak berambut pirang dan berkulit tan hanya bisa menatap sendu kedua saudaranya yang bermain dengan akrab melalui jendela dari ruang keluarga rumahnya. Senyum tipis dan terlihat sedih tercetak jelas di wajahnya. Ia juga ingin bermain bersama kedua kakaknya. Tetapi kedua orang tuanya tidak mengizinkannya karena dia sedang di hukum. Bagaimanapun, Kurama dan Menma pada dasarnya tidak menyukai dirinya, jadi Naruto tidak memaksa kedua orang tuanya untuk mengizinkan dirinya ikut bermain di luar dan meminta keringanan hukumannya. Ia lebih memilih untuk berdiam diri di dalam rumah dan menatap kedua saudaranya bermain dengan asik. Melihatnya saja Naruto merasa cukup. Ia merasa tak perlu di perhatikan, tapi cukup melihat keluarganya bahagia saja sudah cukup.

"Kamu tak perlu melihat keluar dengan pandangan seperti itu Naruto. Mama tidak akan mengizinkan kamu untuk keluar bermain." Ucap Kushina terhadap Naruto sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada dengan wajah tegas.

Naruto menatap wajah mama nya dengan tatapan sedih, namun ia tersenyum tipis, "Tidak ma.. Nalu cukup liyat dali cini caja cukup." Ucapnya pelan. Ia sedikit takut dengan tatapan tajam dari mama nya.

Kushina menatap Naruto dengan tatapan menuntut, "Jadi Naru. Bisakah kamu tidak berbohong dan mencari perhatian seperti itu? Kau membuat mama malu di sekolah dengan alasan konyol mu yang kesakitan tanpa sebab. Mama tidak pernah mengajarimu seperti itu!" ucap Kushina keras.

Sementara Minato hanya menatap sedikit malas ke anak bungsunya. Bukan tidak peduli, tetapi ia sudah merasa sangat lelah dengan tingkah laku Naruto selama ini. Hal ini tidak hanya terjadi satu atau dua kali. Setiap Menma yang terluka, pasti Naruto yang akan nangis dan mengatakan sakit. Padahal bukan dia yang terluka, tapi Naruto terlihat mencari perhatian dengan cara di buat – buat seperti itu.

Naruto sedikit bergetar takut. Ia tak pernah berbohong. Ia tahu mama nya selalu mengajarkannya untuk berbicara dengan jujur. Ia juga selalu mengatakan apa yang dirasakannya. "Tapi Nalu tidak boong ma." Ucapnya dengan suara bergetar. Sedikit air mata telah mengenang di kedua pelupuk matanya.

Ya, Naruto sangat yakin bahwa dia tak berbohong kepada siapapun.

Tapi hal ini malah membuat Kushina naik pitam. Ia merasa Naruto tidak jujur kepada dirinya. Dengan kesabaran yang telah habis, Kushina mengangkat tangan kanannya dan memukul pipi kiri Naruto sedikit keras.

'PLAAAK!'

Naruto terkejut. Ia sangat terkejut. Kini pipinya terasa panas dan air mata yang sudah di tahannya daritadi akhirnya mengalir keluar.

"Kamu harus jujur Naruto! Atau mama pukul lagi?!" bentak Kushina keras ke Naruto.

"Hiiksss... Nalu.. hiks.. ga boong... hiks.. cama mama.." ucapnya di sela – sela tangisnya yang ia tahan. Tangan kirinya memegang pipi kirinya yang terasa sangat berdenyut. Saat ini pipinya sudah merah dan panas.

"Masih tidak mau jujur juga?!" Geram Kushina.

Sekali lagi ia mengayunkan tangannya, kali ini tangan kirinya ingin menuju pipi kanan Naruto.

"MENMAAA!"

'PLAAK!'

Suara tamparan dan teriakan Kurama berbunyi bersamaan.

Kushina yang kaget dengan teriakan Kurama segera meninggalkan Naruto yang telah ambruk di tempat. Ia segera berlari keluar rumah bersamaan dengan Minato yang terlihat panik menuju halaman rumahnya.

"Menmaaa!" teriak Kushina dan Minato berbarengan. Minato segera menggendong Menma yang keningnya berdarah karena terbentur batu akibat terpeleset. Segera Kurama, Kushina serta Minato memasuki rumah menuju kamar Menma dan Naruto.

Naruto yag masih tertidur tengkurap di lantai ruang keluarga hanya dapat menatap nanar keluarganya yang tampak mengkhawatirkan Menma.

"Kepala... pipi Nalu.. cakit..." gumamnya pelan. Tak ada seorang pun yang dapat mendengar suaranya.

Perlahan pandangannya mengabur dan matanya terpejam erat. Ia pingsan.

' _Aku tidak pelnah boong cama mama.'_ Ucap Naruto dalam hatinya.

Sementara itu, Menma yang sedang di rawat oleh mama papa dan kakaknya sedikit menggerutu sakit dan perlahan rasa sakit itu hilang. "Sudah ma, pa. Kepala Menma sudah tidak sakit lagi kok. Sepertinya sudah menutup lukanya."

"Syukurlah.." ucap ketiga orang yang mendampingi Menma saat ini. Terlihat sekali wajah lega ketiga orang tersebut setelah sebelumnya mereka tampak sangat tengang karena takut Menma kenapa - kenapa.

Ya, memang benar luka Menma telah menutup perlahan – lahan seolah-olah tidak ada luka di sana. Hal ini bukanlah hal yang mengejutkan untuk keluarga Namikaze ini. Mereka semua mengetahui bahwa regenerasi milik Menma memang sangat cepat. Luka yang di alaminya akan segera tertutup. Awalnya mereka sempat takut, tapi setelah melakukan pengecekkan ke dokter, dokter mengatakan bahwa jaringan darah milik Menma sangat bagus dan lebih cepat pembentukkannya dibandingkan orang biasa. Dokter itu mengatakan bahwa itu bukanlah penyakit, tetapi sebuah berkah yang telah diberikan kepada Menma. Tentu saja hal ini mendapat respon yang sangat baik dari Kushina dan Minato. Oleh karena itu juga, Menma menjadi anak kesayangan Kushina dan Minato. Berbanding terbalik dengan kembarannya, Naruto yang selalu di marahi dan dicueki oleh kedua orang tuanya.

Bagaimanapun, keluarga itu tidak mengetahui, bahwa Naruto dan Menma memiliki ikatan yang sangat kuat satu sama lain dengan Naruto sebagai porosnya. Awalnya Kushina khawatir dengan Naruto yang selalu merasakan sakit di saat Menma yang terluka. Setelah di cek ke dokter, Naruto dinyatakan tidak memiliki penyakit apapun. Dokter mengatakan bahwa Naruto hanya mencari perhatian kedua orang tuanya saja untuk memonopoli perhatian mereka. Oleh sebab itu Kushina dan Minato tidak pernah lagi percaya jika Naruto tiba – tiba kesakitan apabila Menma yang terluka. Mereka berpikir bahwa Naruto hanya memiliki rasa ego yang lebih tinggi untuk selalu di perhatikan. Oleh karena itu, Naruto selalu di marahi apabila ia mengatakan kesakitan dan dikatakan seorang anak pembohong.

Padahal mereka tidak tahu kenyataan yang akan membuat mereka menyesal di masa depan nanti saat sosok yang mereka diamkan itu tidak akan bisa mereka temukan kembali bagaimanapun caranya.

.

.

.

 **To be Continue**

 **Mind if Review after Reading? Thank You.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : I'm Not a Liar**

 **Desclaimer : Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : XXX x Naruto, All Seme x Menma, Menma x All Uke, Menma x Girls, Itachi x Kurama, etc**

 **Rate : T (M for Later)**

 **Genre : Hurt & Family**

 **WARNING! Yaoi, OOC, Typo, Bad!Menma (Bi Sex and playboy), Hurt!Naruto, Abuse, Mpreg, Death Chara.**

 **So, Yang nggak suka boleh segera keluar dari dari cerita ini. Happy Reading.**

 **.**

.

.

 **Episode 2 : Naruto dan Iruka**

.

.

.

 **5 tahun kemudian (Naruto dan Menma berumur 10 tahun dan Kurama 16 tahun)**

.

.

.

"Salam kenal, Saya Iruka Amano. Mulai hari ini saya akan membantu mengajar anak – anak Namikaze-san." Ucap seorang pria muda sekitar umur 21 tahun memperkenalkan diri sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya di depan rumah keluarga Namikaze. Rambutnya yang berwarna hitam diikat satu dan memiliki tanda melintang di dekat mata dan hidungnya. Sepertinya bekas luka yang sudah lama sekali.

"Salam kenal, Boleh saya panggil Iruka-sensei saja? Mohon bantuannya untuk mendidik Menma dan Kurama ya." Ucap Minato dengan senyumnya yang menawan sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya. Iruka mengangguk menyetujui panggilan yang diberikan oleh Minato. Bagaimanapun ia merasa bangga telah di panggil dengan sebutan sensei.

"Ayo ucapkan 'mohon bantuannya' kepada Iruka-sensei Kurama, Menma" ucap Kushina yang berdiri di sebelah Minato sambil memegang kepala Kurama dan Menma.

Serentak Menma dan Kurama menundukkan kepala mereka, "Mohon bantuannya Iruka-sensei" dan memberikan salam bersamaan.

"Wah.. Anak – anak yang pintar ya." Iruka tersenyum.

"Hahaha.." Kushina sedikit tertawa. "Jangan terkecoh Iruka-sensei. Bagaimanapun mereka masih kecil. Mungkin mereka akan mengganggu anda." Ucap Kushina. Iruka hanya bisa ikut tertawa garing mendengar ucapan Kushina.

"Hahaha.. sebaiknya kita masuk dulu ke dalam Iruka-sensei." Ajak Minato dan mereka pun masuk kedalam kediaman Namikaze. Iruka di persilahkan untuk duduk di sofa ruang keluarga dan di sajikan minuman oleh pembantu yang bekerja di kediaman Namikaze. Menma dan Kurama segera masuk ke dalam rumah menuju kamar mereka masing – masing untuk mengambil buku pelajaran yang akan mereka pelajari hari ini. Sementara Kushina dan Minato menemani Iruka mengobrol.

"Maaf Namikaze-san, boleh saya pinjam toiletnya?" ucap Iruka sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Oh.. Silahkan Iruka-sensei. Anda hanya perlu belok ke kanan di sana. Nanti ada pintu bertuliskan toilet." Balas Minato mengarahkan Iruka.

"Terima kasih." Balas Iruka dengan tersenyum dan langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat yang ditunjukkan oleh Minato.

Saat Iruka berbelok ke kanan dan Minato serta Kushina tidak dapat lagi melihat sosok Iruka, Ia melihat sosok berambut kuning berumur sekitar 10 tahun. Iruka berpikir itu Menma, karena ia hanya melihatnya dari belakang. Iruka merasa bingung dengan keterdiaman sosok Menma tersebut. Tetapi karena ia ingin segera ke toilet, maka ia segera masuk ketoilet yang terletak di sebelah kiri nya.

Naruto, si bocah yang Iruka lihat tadi merasakan kehadiran Iruka. Ia segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan menunggu di depan toilet sambil memeluk boneka rubahnya. Mata nya yang begitu polos, menatap pintu toilet dengan rasa ingin tahu yang begitu besar.

' _Pasti guru kak Kurama dan kak Menma yang baru. Aku harus memperkenalkan diriku juga.'_ Pikirnya dalam hati. Ia tersenyum manis tidak sabar menunggu Iruka untuk keluar. Tidak sampai 10 detik ia menunggu di depan pintu, sesosok kembarannya muncul di dekatnya.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan Naruto?" Panggil Menma tiba – tiba mengagetkan Naruto.

"Ehh?" Naruto terkejut akan kehadiran Menma secara tiba – tiba. Baru saja Menma keluar dari kamarnya sambil membawa tas berisi buku pelajaran dan alat tulisnya untuk menghampiri Iruka yang ia pikir masih ada di ruang keluarga.

Menma menatap tajam Naruto dan mendekatkan dirinya pada Naruto tanpa memutus kontak mata mereka, "Masuklah ke kamar. Jangan mengganggu aku dan kak Kurama belajar dan jangan mencoba – coba mendekati guru kami. Dasar tukang cari muka." Ucapan pedas keluar dari mulut Menma.

Naruto sedikit tersinggung, tapi ia takut kepada Menma dan tak ingin melukai Menma. Karena Naruto tahu bahwa semua rasa sakit yang dirasakan Menma otomatis akan ia rasakan juga.

Naruto sedikit meremas boneka rubahnya, "A...aku..."

'Klek'

Menma dan Naruto memalingkan mukanya memandang Iruka yang baru saja keluar dari toilet.

"Iruka-sensei." Ucap Menma tiba – tiba. Sementara Iruka hanya bisa mengerjab bingung melihat ada dua Menma di hadapannya. Lalu ia menggerakan telunjuk tangan kanannya ke arah Menma dan Naruto bergantian.

"Me..Menma ada dua?" Ucap Iruka bingung. Menma tidak peduli dengan pertanyaan dari Iruka yang bingung. Ia segera mendorong tubuh Naruto untuk masuk ke bagian rumah yang lebih dalam. "Masuk Naru. Kamu tidak boleh di sini." Ucap Menma memaksa Naruto untuk jalan menjauhi Iruka. Naruto yang di dorong hanya bisa melawan sedikit kekuatan Menma yang memang lebih kuat dari dirinya. Mau nggak mau ia mengikuti perintah Menma dengan berat hati. Wajahnya menyiratkan kesedihan. Ia menengokkan kepalanya ke arah Iruka sambil terus berjalan menjauh, "Aku Naruto, sensei. Mohon bantuannya untuk mengajar kak Menma dan kak Kurama ya." Ucapnya tersenyum manis lalu berbelok ke kiri hingga sosoknya menghilang.

Iruka hanya dapat melihat sosok itu menghilang bersama Menma. 'Naruto?' pikirnya. 'Kenapa dia tidak ikut belajar bersama?' Iruka merasa bingung dan termenung akan pikirannya sendiri.

Tak lama, terlihat Menma kembali . "Ayo sensei. Kita belajar" ucap Menma sambil menggenggam tangan Iruka dan mengajaknya ke ruang tamu. "Oh.. Iya." Gumam Iruka pelan.

Itulah awal pertemuan Iruka dengan Naruto, dimana Naruto akan menjadi murid didik kesayangannya di masa depan nanti.

.

.

.

 **2 tahun kemudian (Naruto dan Menma berumur 12 tahun dan Kurama 28 tahun)**

.

.

.

"Ayo pa, ma. Hari ini kak Menma dan kak Kurama akan memasuki semi Final pertandingan Taekwondo. Kita harus cepat berangkat menonton mereka!" Ucap Naruto dengan semangat dan penuh antusias. "Iya" ucap Kushina dan Minato bersamaan.

Memang benar, untuk hal yang satu ini, Kushina dan Minato tidak ada alasan untuk tidak membalas perkataan Naruto. Bagaimanapun, Kushina dan Minato tak kalah semangat untuk menonton pertandingan Menma dan Kurama untuk memenangkan kompetisi tersebut. Mereka tahu bahwa Menma dan Kurama sangat berbakat dalam bidang apapun. Bahkan mereka bisa ikut pertandingan Taekwondo ini semua berkat Minato dan Kushina yang memaksa mereka untuk belajar bela diri guna melindungi diri mereka sendiri, soalnya Kushina dan Minato takut Menma atau Kurama di serang di tengah jalan. Pengecualian untuk Naruto. Mereka tak pernah begitu memperhatikan anak bungsu mereka itu seperti memerhatikan Kurama dan Menma. Sudah sejak lama mereka mengabaikan Naruto karena menurut mereka, Naruto masih seorang pembual yang selalu mengatakan sakit pada saat tidak terdapat luka. Padahal akhir – akhir ini Naruto sudah hampir tidak pernah mengeluh, kecuali memang benar – benar ada luka yang terlihat di fisiknya seperti terjatuh dari sepeda saat pulang sekolah atau salah satu bagian tubuhnya mendapatkan memar karena terkantuk sesuatu. Suatu luka yang memang benar – benar terlihat oleh mata.

Setelah mereka siap, mereka pun segera berangkat menggunakan mobil Camry hitam milik Minato. Naruto di belakang, sedangkan Kushina dan Minato di depan. Sudah biasa juga saat mereka hanya bertiga, yang mengobrol itu Kushina dan Minato saja, sedangkan Naruto menjadi nyamuk di antara mereka dan di anggap tak ada. Ingin main HP, ia tidak bisa, karena Naruto tidak memiliki nya. Berbeda dengan Menma dan Kurama yang telah mendapatkan HP sejak mereka masih berumur 8 tahun. Naruto tahu bahwa dirinya tidak pernah dianggap ada. Tapi hal itu tidak membuat dirinya terusik sama sekali. Hal ini sudah biasa dia alami dan dia memang merasa tidak membutuhkannya. Akhirnya ia hanya menatap pemandangan di luar jendela mobil.

Saat ini yang di pikirkan oleh Naruto adalah rasa sakit yang sedikit – sedikit muncul di perutnya. Ia tidak tahu, apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan Menma atau dia ada salah makan tadi pagi. Naruto sangat tahu bahwa sekarang masih jm 1 siang dan pertandingan Menma akan di mulai tepat pukul 2 siang, tidak mungkin Naruto akan merasakan sakit sekarang ini, kecuali ada yang menyakiti Menma sebelum pertandingan di mulai. Bagaimanapun Naruto tidak mau mengeluh sakit saat ini, ia tak ingin merusak mood kedua orang tuanya yang terlihat bahagia karena Menma dan Kurama. Ia juga sudah berkomitmen tidak akan mengeluh apabila sakitnya bukan hal yang kelihatan oleh mata. Tapi sekarang Naruto jadi sedikit khawatir saat ini akan keadaan Menma. Ia berharap tak terjadi apa – apa pada Menma saat ini.

Tepat pukul 2 kurang 15 menit,keluarga Namikaze telah berkumpul bersama di Stadion Konoha, dimana tanah yang dimiliki stadion ini sangat besar. Terdapat lapangan basket, lapangan tenis, lapangan sepak bola, dan lain sebagainya termasuk salah satu gedung _indoor_ untuk Taekwondo yang dipakai untuk lomba sekarang ini.

"Menma! Kurama! Semangat!" Ucap Kushina semangat menyoraki kedua anaknya yang sekarang sedang duduk di bangku pemain di pinggir lapangan tersebut. Minato juga tak kalah seru berteriak mendukung kedua anak nya tersebut.

"Kak Kurama! Kak Menma! Semangat yaaa! Menangkan pertandingan ini!" Begitu juga Naruto yang sangat semangat mendukung kedua kakaknya tersebut meskipun tidak di gubris kedua kakaknya itu. Pertandingan semifinal pertama adalah pertandingan Kurama Namikaze dan Itachi Uchiha. Naruto dapat melihat dari atas ke tengah lapangan bahwa kakaknya itu sedang di goda oleh lawannya. Terlihat Kurama yang merasa kesal menanggapi perkataan Itachi yang entah itu apa, Naruto tidak mengetahuinya. Selama ini Naruto tidak pernah mengetahui hubungan pertemanan Kurama diluar rumah. Tapi melihat kakaknya yang digoda seperti itu, Naruto tersenyum tipis karena kakaknya terlihat lebih hidup. Biasanya ia hanya melihat Kurama yang tersenyum baik terhadap Menma dan jutek terhadap dirinya. Baru kali ini dia melihat ekspresi lain yang tak pernah di lihatnya di dalam rumah.

Kemudian matanya melihat tempat lain, terlihat Iruka yang melambai ke arahnya dari pintu masuk. Naruto tersenyum melihatnya dan membalas lambaian Iruka. Iruka segera menghampiri keluarga Namikaze dan mengobrol dengan Kushina dan Minato. Di satu sisi, Iruka ternyata di temani oleh seorang pria berambut putih jabrik. Setelah Iruka mengenalkan teman prianya itu yang bernama Kakashi, Kakashi hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan terdiam. Entahlah, Naruto tidak tahu apakah ia tersenyum atau merasa bosan, soalnya Kakashi itu terus mengenakan masker. Naruto juga terdiam mendengarkan percakapan mama papanya dengan Iruka yang membahas betapa hebatnya Kurama dan Menma.

Pertandingan Kurama dan Itachi akan di mulai sebentar lagi. Mereka telah bersiap di tengah – tengah arena pertandingan. Begitu pula percakapan antara Iruka dengan Minato dan Kushina telah berhenti. Bersamaan dengan berbunyinya bel tanda dimulainya pertandingan, Naruto merasakan rasa sakit yang semakin jadi di perutnya.

' _ukhh... kenapa dengan perutku'_

Naruto memegang perutnya, "Ma, Pa, Naru ke toilet dulu ya." Lalu segera keluar dari bangku penonton tanpa di gubris sama sekali oleh Kushina dan Minato. Sekilas Kakashi an Iruka melihat Naruto yang keluar dari tribun penonton menuju pintu bertuliskan _'Exit'_.

Sedikit linglung, Naruto memasukki toilet yang di temuinya. Ia segera masuk ke dalam salah satu bilik dan membuka celana nya. Awalnya dia pikir, ia hanya sakit perut karena salah makan. Tapi begitu melihat corak darah yang terdapat di celana dalamnya, ia sedikit pucat.

' _Da...darah? Dari mana ini?'_ wajahnya sangat pucat, panik melanda pikirannya. _'Gi..gimana ini? Aku kenapa?'_ perasaannya sangat tidak tenang. Ia bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri tanpa ada pencerahan.

Setelah 15 menit ia hanya berdiam diri di dalam toilet, tiba – tiba ada yang menggedor pintu biliknya.

"Naruto? Apa kamu ada di dalam?" panggil suara itu.

Menyadari suara siapa itu, Naruto segera memakai celana nya kembali dan membuka pintu bilik yang ia masukki. Terlihat jelas siapa yang ada di luar pintu itu.

"I..Iruka..-sensei" Naruto berucap gagap.

Iruka yang melihatnya mengetahui ada yang aneh dengan Naruto. Wajahnya terlihat pucat sekali, matanya menyiratkan kepanikkan. "Naruto?" Iruka menggenggam bahu Naruto "Kamu tidak apa – apa kan?" tanya Iruka.

"A...aku..." Naruto ambruk di dalam pelukkan Iruka.

"Narutoo!" Iruka segera menggendong Naruto yang ternyata sangatlah enteng.

Ia memang tahu bahwa keluarganya tidak pernah memperhatikan Naruto, tapi ia tak menyangka, keluarganya sendiri tidak mau mengakui adanya keganjilan yang dimiliki oleh Naruto. Sejak pertama mereka bertemu, Iruka sudah yakin sekali bahwa Naruto tidak pernah dianggap. Iruka juga tahu bahwa selama ini Naruto dikatan pembohong karena sering mengeluh sakit. Pernah sekali ia bertanya pada Kushina dan Minato, mereka hanya mengatakan bahwa Naruto sudah pernah di cek ke dokter dan dikatakan bahwa Naruto selama ini hanya mencari perhatian. Iruka juga pernah mendengar Naruto mengeluh sakit dengan suara sangat pelan saat mengajar, padahal waktu itu dia memukul kepala Menma, bukan kepala Naruto. Iruka menyadari kesakitan Naruto saat itu meskipun Naruto tidak mengatakan nya secara langsung, Iruka setidaknya mengetahui tingkah laku Naruto yang benar – benar kesakitan. Meski ia sempat bingung dan merasa Naruto memang mencari perhatiannya, ia tetap sangat sayang kepada Naruto. Selama ini Iruka tidak pernah mengajarinya dalam pelajaran, tetapi setidaknya ia pernah mengobrol dengan Naruto dan mengajarkan beberapa hal moral yang disambut oleh Naruto dengan senang hati. Semua hal yang dikatakannya di tanggapi dengan senyum lebar dan mata berbinar milik Naruto. Iruka luluh akan pandangan polos itu, bahkan Naruto sudah ia anggap sebagai adik sendiri, bukan berarti ia tidak menganggap Menma dan Kurama sebagai adiknya juga. Tetapi ia sudah terpesona dengan sifat Naruto yang kuat menghadapi tekanan dari keluarganya dan tetap menyayangi keluarganya tersebut.

Iruka segera memanggil taksi yang lewat di jalan setelah keluar dari stadion dan menaikki nya menuju rumah sakit Konoha. Terlihat Iruka memencet nomor di ponselnya.

"Halo. Shizune-san" Ucap Iruka, "Tolong beritahu Tsunade-san, akan ada pasien sekarang. Aku ingin dia di cek seluruh organ dalamnya. Aku takut ada yang aneh dengan tubuhnya." Iruka terdiam sebentar, mendengar balasan dari seberang sana. "Oke, Terima kasih" dan iapun mengakhiri obrolan tersebut.

Iruka menatap Naruto yang tidur di pangkuannya, lalu mengusap kepalanya pelan. Terasa dingin dengan banyak keringat disana. "Bertahanlah Naruto". Perjalanan menuju rumah sakit selama 15 menit itu terasa 5 jam untuk Iruka. Beberapa kali ia mendengar Naruto mengigau dengan muka kesakitan dan mengelap keringat dingin yang mengalir dari kepala Naruto menggunakan sapu tangannya.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Iruka segera menggendong Naruto dan menuju ruangan tujuannya tanpa menggubris bagian administrasi yang memanggilnya sejak ia memasukki rumah sakit.

"Tsunade-san! Shizune-san!" Panggil Iruka dengan suara panik saat sudah sampai di ruangan yang ditujunya, diikuti oleh beberapa orang _security_ yang mengejar Iruka. Lalu seorang wanita muda berambut hitam pendek keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan sedikit menenangkan para _security_ yang tadi ikut berlari mengejar Iruka. Setelah mendengarkan penjelasan dari wanita yang ternyata bernama Shizune tersebut, para _security_ itu pun pergi.

"Segera taruh dia di sini Iruka." Shizune menunjukkan ranjang kosong, dimana ruangan ini merupakan ruangan untuk melakukan CT Scan, sesuai dengan permintaan Iruka dalam teleponnya tadi. Iruka pun segera meletakkan Naruto pada ranjang tersebut.

Lalu dari pintu masuk tersebut, seorang dokter berkuncir 2 berambut pirang memasukki ruangan tersebut "Keluarlah Iruka. Saya dan Shizune akan melakukan scan dan radiasinya tidak baik untukmu." Ucap wanita tersebut.

"Baiklah Tsunade-san. Mohon bantuannya" Irukapun segera keluar dan duduk dibangku yang tersedia di luar ruangan. Ia terdiam dengan berbagai pikiran di kepalanya. Apa yang aneh dengan tubuh Naruto? Apa yang membuat dirinya begitu pucat tadi ketika keluar dari toilet? Apa yang harus lakukan pada Naruto? Begitu banyak hal yang bersangkutan dengan Naruto ingin ia ketahui.

Selama pikirannya masih tertuju pada Naruto, ponselnya pun berbunyi.

"Halo.."

"Iruka? Kamu dimana? Daritadi belum balik dari WC?" tanya suara di sebrang sana.

"Kakashi.. Maaf. Saat ini aku sedang ada di rumah sakit."

"... Kamu kenapa Iruka?" terdengar nada khawatir tetapi tetap tenang dari sebrang sana.

"Ini bukan aku.. tapi.."

"Iruka. Scan telah kami lakukan. Setelah ini anak itu akan kami masukkan ke dalam ruang VIP." Ucap Tsunade tepat setelah ia keluar dari ruangan scan. "Tunggulah di ruangan VIP itu, 10 menit lagi hasil scan akan keluar." Tsunade pun meninggalkan Iruka.

Lalu Shizune pun keluar dari ruangan tersebut sambil mendorong ranjang Naruto. "Maaf Kakashi, sebentar aku mau membantu Shizune-san." Tanpa mematikan telepon, Iruka meletakkan ponselnya di dalam saku celananya dan membantu Shizune mendorong ranjang tersebut. Tak lupa beberapa perawat lelaki lainnya yang melihat segera turun tangan untuk mendorong ranjang Naruto menuju kamar yang telah disiapkan.

Sementara itu Tsunade yang sedang mencetak hasil scannya setelah 10 menit berlalu telah mendapatkan hasilnya. Ia segera mencoba membaca hasil anatomi tubuh Naruto. Lalu menemukan hal mengejutkan dirinya. "Tak mungkin..." ia tak percaya dengan hasilnya. Tsunade segera berlari menuju ruangan Naruto tanpa memperdulikan aturan rumah sakit yang seharusnya

Di dalam ruangan Naruto, ada Shizune dan Iruka yang sedang mengobrol. "Tenanglah Iruka, hasilnya akan keluar sebentar lagi. Lalu layar ini.." Shizune menunjuk salah satu layar dalam ruangan tersebut. "Ini peralatan baru rumah sakit ini. Kamu bisa memantau keadaan fisik Naruto meskipun tidak sampai organ – organ dalamnya. Tetapi jika mendapatkan sebuah luka fisik, maka akan terdapat sebuah reaksi di layar tersebut. Kamu lihat kan garis yang membentuk siluet bentuk tubuh itu berwarna biru?" Iruka menganggukan kepalanya. "Jika terdapat luka fisik, maka warna nya akan berubah menjadi merah pada bagian yang terluka. Aku menambahkan peralatan ini setelah mendengar cerita yang kamu katakan barusan, sekalian mengetes alat ini. Bagaimanapun kita harus mengetahui apakah selama ini dia memang hanya anak yang mencari muka atau ia mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya."

Iruka menganggukan kepalanya, "Terima kasih Shizune-san. Kamu memang sahabat ku yang terbaik." Sambil mengelus surai pirang milik Naruto yang masih tertidur. Iruka pun mengeluarkan ponselnya, "Maaf Shizune-san. Daritadi aku masih bertelepon dengan Kakashi. Aku jawab dulu ya." Shizune tersenyum "Silahkan" lalu berjalan mendekati Naruto.

"Iruka... Kalau kamu sibuk, sebaiknya di tutup saja teleponnya. Memangnya siapa yang sakit?" tanya Kakashi dengan nada malas.

"Naruto. Tadi dia pingsan di dalam toilet. Karena khawatir, aku segera membawanya ke tempat Tsunade-san untuk di cek."

Mendengar nama tersebut, Kakashi melirikkan matanya sebentar ke kanan, "Apa aku perlu memberi tahu keluarganya?" tanya nya. "Tapi aku rasa kedua orang tuanya itu tidak mencari bocah itu. Mereka terlalu fokus menonton anak keduanya." Lanjut Kakashi.

Ya! Iruka sudah yakin sekali bahwa kedua orang tua Naruto pasti tidak ada yang khawatir. Bahkan ia juga pernah menceritakan hal ini kepada Kakasih, makanya Kakashi bertanya dulu kepada Iruka sebelumnya. "Tidak perlu Kakashi. Aku yang akan menanggung biaya Naruto. Kamu tak perlu memberi tahu Namikaze-san. Karena ada yang perlu aku cek kebenarannya." Ucap Iruka serius.

Kakashi hanya terdiam, saat ia bertanya lebih lanjut..

'DHUAAAKKK'

Terdengar suara tendangan begitu melihat Menma baru saja tertendang dibagian dada oleh lawan tandingnya. Seketika, Menma terlihat kesakitan, tetapi perlahan rasa sakit itu menghilang dan iapun segera melawan musuh tandingnya tersebut.

"Kakashi..." "Ya Iruka?" jawabnya dalam saluran telepon.

"Apa... baru saja Menma terkena pukulan atau tendangan di bagian dadanya?" Kakashi dapat mendengar bahwa suara Iruka terdengar sedikit bergetar atau lebih tepatnya ada rasa takut dalam suaranya tersebut.

"Iya. Dari mana kamu tahu?" tanya Kakashi di sebrang telepon sana.

"..." Iruka hanya terdiam melihat layar yang memberitahu kondisi tubuh Naruto. Ia tak bisa berkata apa – apa. Dalam pikirannya, banyak sekali hal – hal tak masuk akal. Bagaimana bisa? Tubuh Naruto terkoneksi dengan Menma? Jika Menma terluka, maka Naruto yang akan mengeluh dan luka Menma menutup? Kenapa selama ini Naruto selalu merasa sakit, padahal ia tidak terjatuh ataupun tergores atau amit – amit tertabrak kendaraan? Bagaimana bisa? Iruka menjatuhkan ponselnya. Ia hanya mematung di tempat dengan wajah terkejut. Akhirnya... Akhirnya dia mengetahui jawabannya. Pertanyaan yang selama ini selalu menggeluti pikirannya akhirnya terjawab. Ternyata selama ini Naruto memang tidak berbohong. Selama ini Naruto selalu berkata jujur.

"Iruka? Irukaa?" Panggil dari ponsel disebrang sana sedikit khawatir. Bagaimanapun saat ini Iruka tidak sadar akan sekitarnya.

Sementara Iruka berkutat dengan pemikirannya, Shizune juga sedikit heran dengan garis biru yang tiba – tiba berubah merah di sekitar dada Naruto. Shizune segera menyibakkan baju Naruto hingga bagian dada, tetapi tidak terdapat luka sama sekali. Tapi ia heran melihat layar yang jelas – jelas menunjukkan ada nya luka fisik yang di terima oleh Naruto. Apakah alat baru ini rusak? Apa Naruto mengalami luka dari dalam tubuhnya? Pertanyaan besar muncul di kepala Shizune. Tanpa sengaja, ia melihat bercak darah merembes dari celana Naruto.

Heran dengan darah yang keluar tersebut, Shizune mencoba untuk membuka celana Naruto. Belum sempat ia menyentuh celana Naruto..

'BRAK!'

Pintu kamar Naruto terbuka kasar. Tampilah Tsunade dengan nafas menderu. Shizune dan Iruka yang tadinya sedang merenung masing – masing kaget akan kehadiran Tsunade yang mengejutkan. Tsunade memandang Iruka dengan wajah serius dan melangkahkan langkahnya dengan pasti menuju Iruka.

Tepat setelah berdiri tak lebih dari 1 meter dari Iruka, Tsunade langsung menyodorkan hasil scan yang di temuinya. Iruka segera melihat hasil scan tersebut. Begitu pula dengan Shizune yang juga penasaran. Keduanya melihat secara bersamaan bentuk tubuh Naruto, dari atas ke bawah sampai mereka menyadari sesuatu dan melotot akan hasil scan dengan tidak percaya.

"I... ini..." ucap Iruka terbata.

"Ya.. Seperti yang kamu lihat. Hal yang mungkin terjadi 1 berbanding 1 juta orang di dunia." Ucap Tsunade dengan serius, "Aku ingin kamu selalu membawanya ke sini berkala setiap 3 bulan sekali Iruka. Bagaimanapun keadaannya perlu di pantau."

Iruka yang ditatapnya hanya bisa mengangguk ragu. Ia tak tahu, apakah berita ini harus di beritahu kepada keluarga Namikaze atau tidak. Ia ingin keluarga Namikaze mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada tubuh Naruto. Tetapi sekali lagi, ia memastikan bahwa semua keputusan tersebut akan berada di tangan Naruto. _'Oh Tuhan. Bagaimana bisa hal seperti ini terjadi pada Naruto?'_

.

.

.

 **To be Continue**

 **Mind to Review after Reading? Thank You.**

 **Jawaban Review – review:**

 **Typo dimana – mana**

 **Pas aku baca ulang memang ada beberapa kata yang lupa untuk dimasukkan. Jujur, bahasa yang aku gunakan di sini jadi miskin kata n susah di mengerti dan aku setuju bahwa semua itu menjadi Typo (akibat sudah lama banget ga bikin fanfic kali ya) hahaha. Maaf yaaa and thanks for correction. ^u^**

 **SasuNaru tapi kok ada SasuMen? Sasu-nya ada 2?**

 **Wait buat episode ke 3, di sana bakal di ceritain gimana hubungan Naruto, Menma and Sasuke. Yang pasti Menma nya itu playboy dan Sasuke hanya 1, dia kan ga bisa pakai kagebunshin di sini. Selain itu, banyak karakter lainnya juga bermunculan di ep 3. Di tunggu saja. ^u^**

 **Apa ada DeathChara?**

 **Kalau di ending yang aku pikirin c ada. Tapi kalau kalian berhendak lain, ada alternatif ending c. Tapi tetep ada death chara juga. Hahaha~**

 **Kurama nggak suka sama Naruto?**

 **Kurama kan emosian. Aku buat karakter dia ga suka sama Naruto soalnya cengeng. Kalau Menma kuat. Dia senangnya sama orang yang jauh lebih kuat. Tapi ada saat nya nanti Kurama sadar kok. ^u^**

 **Bakal sedih ceritanya?**

 **Sedih ga ya? Aku juga bingung. Masih bisa bikin orang nangis ga ya sama cerita yang aku buat? Yang pasti aku mau buat fict ini sedih n buat Naru susah. (Maap yaaa~)**

 **Menma sadar ga? Kalau Naruto luka, Menma merasakan juga?**

 **Menma ga tahu. Lagipula saat umur Naru sudah 12 tahun seperti cerita di atas, Naruto sudah jarang bngt mengeluh sakit.**

 **Menma ga bisa merasakan kayak yang Naruto rasakan. Apalagi Menma punya regenerasi yang hebat. Di cerita ini Menma akan dibuat egois n ga peduli sama sekitarnya. Mungkin keturunan sifat Kurama? Hehehe~**

 **Naru Kemana? Matikah?**

 **Naru uda jadi Bapak nya Boruto and Himawari dari cerita Masashi-sensei. Hehehe. Bercanda. Kalau di cerita ini semuanya tergantung kalian. Mau di buat meninggal atau nantinya hidup bahagia. Author sih lebih suka Naruto nya melepas penderitaannya (ngerti maksudnya kan?). ^u^**

 **Mending Kalo uda gede ga usa bilang – bilang lagi kalau sakit.**

 **Ini sudah di laksanakan dalam chapter ini. ^o^/**

 **Nggak suka pair SasuMenma**

 **Aku sih biasa aja. Hehehe. Tapi Sasu paling cocok sama Naru. Cuma kalau Sasuke di buat selingkuh sama Menma n ceritanya jadi menyudutkan Sasu merasa bersalah pada Naru, aku senang. Terus Sasu di buat menyesal. Hahaha... Hanya daya khayal saja.**

 **Thanks to:**

 **fratello99, rama24, cutenaru, Ai no Est, michhazz, MdmNaru, Aoi423, .12, Habibah794, , Just fan, Hikaru Q.A, gici love sasunaru, rheafica, TikaChanpm, Nyonya416, hikarusherizawa, JustCallMeAzi, Hyull, chennie21, Chie392, akira lia, lisabluebeery544, 85, hunkailovers, amelia, Allen491, Jasmine Daisyno Yuki, meli12, Zuki chan, Yukiiartic, rama24, Do Namikaze, elleinadk for your review, follow and favorite.**

 **Also thanks to all silent reader.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : I'm Not a Liar**

 **Desclaimer : Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : Sasu x Naruto, All Seme x Menma, Menma x All Uke, Menma x Girls, Itachi x Kurama, etc.**

 **Rate : M**

 **Genre : Hurt & Family**

 **WARNING! Yaoi, OOC, so many Typo, Bad!Menma (Bi Sex and playboy), Hurt!Naruto, Abuse, Mpreg, Death Chara.**

 **So, Yang nggak suka boleh segera keluar dari dari cerita ini. Happy Reading.**

 **Notes: Mulai chapter ini, mungkin alurnya sudah tidak secepat episode sebelum – sebelumnya. Konflik juga baru akan bermunculan mulai dari chapter ini. Di usahakan juga cerita lebih panjang.**

 **.**

.

.

 **Episode 3 : Naruto dan Menma**

.

.

.

 **3 tahun kemudian (Naruto dan Menma berumur 15 tahun dan Kurama 21 tahun)**

.

.

.

Kelas 1 SMA. Akhirnya Naruto dan Menma telah mencapai pendidikan untuk senior high school. Karena mereka termasuk salah satu keluarga yang cukup terpandang di kota mereka yang merupakan Kota Konoha, maka mereka memasuki SMA favorite di kota tersebut, yaitu Konoha International High School. Sekolah yang memiliki asrama dan halaman yang sangat luas. Bahkan memiliki lapangan olahraga indoor dan outdoor serta gedung perpustakan sendiri. Benar – benar sekolah favorite.

Sudah seminggu semenjak upacara penyambutan untuk siswa baru. Di bangku kelas 1 SMA ini, Naruto dan Menma lagi – lagi berbeda kelas. Menma di kelas 1-1 sedangkan Naruto di kelas 1-5. Ya, sekolah ini memang memiliki banyak kelas. 1 angkatan sekitar 6 sampai 7 kelas. Setiap kelas juga menunjukkan kepintaran seseorang. Untuk yang mendapatkan kelas 1, maka anak – anaknya akan sangat spesial dan pintar –pintar, hingga paling akhir merupakan kelas yang paling mengecewakan.

Naruto adalah anak yang pendiam. Pemuda berkacamata besar sejak duduk di kelas 3 SMP. Ia tak cukup pintar dalam pelajaran, kecuali pelajaran sejarah. Ia juga hampir tidak memiliki keahlian dalam berolah raga. Ia masuk dalam kelas 5 dari 6 kelas di angkatannya. Setidaknya ia tak cukup bodoh untuk masuk ke kelas 6 bukan? Sejak awal ia masuk sekolah ini, ia tidak banyak mempunyai teman. Rumor mengenai dirinya yang suka berbohong sudah lama sekali menjadi kabar yang tak pernah surut. Hal ini membuatnya menjadi anak yang penyendiri dan lebih suka berdiam diri di perpustakan. Semenjak masuk ke SMA ini, ia hanya pernah mengobrol dengan 3 orang, yaitu Ino, Shikamaru dan Kiba, itupun karena kebetulan. Ino, gadis berkuncir satu pirang panjang dan Shikamaru, berambut hitam diikat seperti nanas adalah seniornya, hanya berbeda satu angkatan diatasnya. Mereka berteman hanya karena kebetulan, Ino merupakan anggota penjaga perpustakaan dan ia bertemu dengan Shikamaru di atap sekolah saat berhasil kabur dari geng Akatsuki dan akhirnya mereka berakhir memandang awan dalam keheningan. Sedangkan ia bisa berteman dengan Kiba, selaku teman seangkatan dan teman sekelasnya karena tidak sengaja pada saat di jalan sepulang dari sekolah, Naruto melihat Kiba yang panik mencari anjingnya. Akhirnya Naruto dengan senang hati membantu mencari anjingnya, a.k.a Akamaru dan Naruto berhasil menemukannya terjebak dalam selokkan dekat taman XX, sejak saat itu Kiba tidak lagi mengabaikannya meski mereka jarang mengobrol. Setidaknya Naruto menganggap mereka temannya, teman yang tidak menindasnya. Ya, sejak memasukki SMA ini, di hari pertama ia sudah dikerjai habis – habisan oleh kakak – kakak kelasnya, terutama geng Akatsuki dan juga teman – teman angkatannya. Entah sengaja di sengkat hingga ia terjatuh atau sekedar menabrak bahunya hingga buku – buku di genggamannya terjatuh. Bukan pertama kali saja ia ditindas seperti itu. Hal ini sudah ia terima sejak kelas 3 SD. Saat teman – temannya muak karena ia terlalu cengeng dan mengeluh sakit. Meskipun ia sedih, ia bisa menerimanya. Ia merasa sedikit menyesal karena sifatnya yang cengeng dulu, seandainya dari awal ia tak pernah mengeluh, mungkin hal ini tidak akan ia alami. Tapi apa boleh buat, namanya anak kecil, kalau sakit pasti mengeluh kan? Itu yang membuat Naruto menyesal saat ini.

Di saat ia sedang membaca buku sejarah negara Jepang saat ini di perpustakaan, ia hanya bisa merenungkan kejadian yang dia alami selama ini. Lalu ia melirik jendela yang terletak tepat di sebelah kanannya dan melihat ada Menma di halaman sekolah.

' _Seandainya aku adalah kak Menma.'_ Naruto terdiam memandang kembarannya.

Menma adalah anak yang spesial. Ia begitu pintar dan sangat jago dalam berolah raga, apalagi Taekwondo. Oleh karena itu, ia masuk dalam kelas 1, meskipun ia bukan nomor 1 di angkatannya, tapi hal itu tidak membuat pamornya turun. Banyak sekali yang naksir dengannya, baik lelaki maupun perempuan, teman – teman angkatannya dan senior - seniornya. Ia juga memiliki banyak teman. Sifatnya yang ceria dan _easy-going_ membuatnya begitu di sukai banyak orang. Sejak ia memasukki bangku SMA, ia mengecat rambutnya menjadi hitam dan selalu memakai softlens berwarna senada dengan rambutnya. Katanya sih biar lebih _hot_ dan lebih _cool_ , dan kenyataannya benar sekali, semakin banyak yang menyukai dirinya dengan gaya terbarunya itu. Sayangnya, di samping sifat cerianya itu, ternyata ia terkenal dengan sifat _badboy_ nya. Ya! Menma adalah seorang _playboy_. Bayangkan saja, baru seminggu masuk sekolah, ia sudah memiliki 5 pacar sekaligus. Seperti sekarang ini, ia sedang duduk memakan bekal yang dibuatkan oleh pacar ketiganya, Sakura di salah satu bangku taman. Terlihat beberapa kali Menma menggoda Sakura dan membuat ia tersipu malu.

Apakah Menma pacaran diam – diam dari semua pacarnya? Jawabannya adalah TIDAK. Semuanya tahu bahwa Menma memacari banyak orang, bahkan jika mereka mau nge- _date_ , Menma akan membuatkan jadwal tersendiri. Pernahkah salah satu pacarnya berantem? Dan jawabannya adalah pasti PERNAH. Tapi setelah mereka berantem, pasti Menma akan memutuskan mereka. Hal ini pernah terjadi dulu, awal – awal Menma menjadi _playboy_ saat kelas 2 SMP. Entahlah, kenapa Menma bisa menjadi anak yang seperti itu, yang pasti dia pasti punya alasannya.

"Menma-kun, bagaimana rasa masakkaku hari ini?" Tanya Sakura dengan wajah tersipu malu.

"Enak Sakura! 2 hari lagi tolong buatkan makanan lagi untukku ya." Menma memberikan senyum menawannya.

Wajah Sakura memerah, lebih merah dari rambut merah mudanya itu. Saat ini ia merasa sangat senang karena di puji oleh Menma. Tapi Sakura merasa sedikit sedih mendengar penuturan Menma '2 hari lagi', itu artinya bisa jadi besok ia akan memakan bekal milik Hinata-senpai, Sasori-senpai, Deidara-senpai atau kemungkinan terburuk adalah Sasuke teman sekelas Menma yang menembak Menma pertama kali saat penyambutan angkatan baru dan langsung di terima Menma dengan senang hati. Sasuke, orang yang dulu Sakura sukai, tapi semua berubah menjadi benci semenjak upacara kelulusan mereka dari SMP.

"Sini aku suapin Menma" Sakura menyumpitkan sebuah telor dadar gulung. Lalu disodorkan ke mulut Menma.

'Ammm' Menma mengunyah, "Telor dadar ini enak sekali Sakura!" Menma memuji Sakura. Lagi - lagi ia membuat Sakura merasa melayang dengan pujiannya.

"Menma" panggil seseorang. Suara yang sangat dikenal oleh Menma dan Sakura. Suara itu membuat kebahagiaan yang dirasakan oleh Sakura runtuh seketika. Sakura hanya bisa menatap benci kepada Sasuke.

"Oh? Sasuke!" sahut Menma dengan nada girangnya sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya.

"Ayo balik ke kelas, sebentar lagi bel bunyi." Ajaknya.

Menma mengecek jam melalui ponselnya. "Oh ya, Ayok!" Menma pun berdiri, dan memalingkan wajahnya ke Sakura. Sakura yang ditatap tiba – tiba sempat salah tingkah karena tadi memasang muka sangarnya. "Bye-bye Sakura! Terima kasih banyak bekalnya." Menma berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan melambaikan tangan kanannya ke arah Sakura. Sakura hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis.

Setelah kepergian Menma dan Sasuke, Sakura memasang wajah marah. Tangannya terkepal sangat kuat hingga memutih telapak tangannya.

"Awas kau Sasuke..." geramnya. Lalu ia menatap bekal yang baru di makan oleh Menma setengahnya dan memasang wajah sedih.

Semua kejadian tersebut dilihat oleh Naruto dari jendela perpustakaan tempatnya biasa nongkrong dan menghindari orang – orang yang membully-nya. Ia hanya dapat menggeleng pelan dan berharap Menma tidak melakukan kesalahan besar kali ini.

Lalu terdengarlah suara bel, tanda istirahat telah berakhir. Naruto segera bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju kelasnya.

.

.

 **~IchigoStrawberryLollipop~ Sweet! ^o^/**

.

Jam pulang sekolah akhirnya tiba. Kelas 1-5 saat ini sedang beres – beres memasukkan beberapa buku dan alat tulis mereka ke dalam tas mereka. Salah satu murid berambut hitam urak – urakan dengan tato segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya menghampiri temannya yang bersurai kuning yang juga urakkan.

"Naru, aku duluan ya. Maaf hari ini tidak bisa pulang bareng. Kakak-ku sudah menunggu di depan gerbang. Byeee" Kiba memasang pose meminta maaf kepada Naruto dengan mempertemukan kedua telapak tangannya dan dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto, lalu ia segera melangkah pergi dari kelas.

Tak ingin berlama – lama dikelas, Naruto pun segera keluar dari kelas bersamaan dengan gerombolan murid lainnya. Sebenarnya dia kurang suka berjalan dalam keramaian seperti ini. Tapi kalau dia tidak segera ikut kerumunan itu, bisa – bisa senior – seniornya dari Akatsuki akan mencegatnya seperti kemarin. Memukul dan menendang badannya serta memalak uang sakunya selama satu minggu. Akibat ulah mereka, Naruto selalu tidak makan saat istirahat siang dan bersembunyi di perpustakaan yang merupakan zona aman nya. Meskipun lapar, ia tidak bisa berbuat apa – apa. Lagipula anggota Akatsuki takut dengan Ino dan Neji yang merupakan penjaga perpustakaan. Sejujurnya, Neji, seniornya yang memiliki rambut hitam panjang dan berbeda dua angkatan di atasnya itu tidak cukup dekat dengannya. Malah bisa di bilang dari tatapan mata lavender miliknya, Naruto yakin Neji sebenarnya tidak mau ia ada di perpustakaan, tapi karena Naruto tak pernah berisik dan mengusik orang lain, maka Neji membiarkan dirinya berlama – lama di perpustakaan.

Sesampainya di loker pribadi miliknya, Naruto segera mengeluarkan kunci dari tasnya dan membuka loker tersebut. Ia buru – buru menaruh semua barang yang tidak ingin dia bawa pulang serta mengganti sepatu sekolahnya dengan sepatu lusuhnya yang ia pakai sehari – hari.

Beberapa orang yang melihat Naruto memakai sepatu lusuhnya hanya berbisik – bisik satu sama lain dan semuanya itu terdengar oleh Naruto dan sedikit menyedihkan untuknya.

"Pssstt... Lihat. Anak itu memakai sepatu lusuh banget."

"Bukankah dia ngaku – ngaku saudara kembarnya Menma? Bukankah Menma anak dari keluarga konglomerat itu?"

"Iya ya. Kok bisa sih dia memakai sepatu lusuh seperti itu? Bukannya itu cuma bikin malu nama kedua orang tuanya?"

"Masa kalian tidak tahu sih? Dia kan sudah di buang oleh keluarganya sendiri. Lihat saja nama di lokernya, namanya bukan Namikaze, tapi Uzumaki bukan?"

"Aku rasa ia hanya berbohong. Tidak mungkin kan dia anak keluarga Namikaze. Selama ini kan dia di anggap sebagai pembohong dari kecil."

"Mungkin benar dugaanmu. Dia hanya pembual, paling – paling dia hanya mau mencari muka supaya orang – orang simpati dengannya."

"Pssssttt! Jangan keras – keras, nanti kedengaran orangnya."

Lalu gerombolan itupun pergi sambil terkikik melewati Naruto yang terdiam mematung mendengar obrolan tersebut. Rasanya kedua matanya sedikit memanas. Ia menahan sesuatu yang akan keluar dari kedua pelupuk matanya. _'Kau harus kuat Naruto! Kau harus kuat! Harus kuat!'_ Itulah mantra yang diucapkan nya dalam hati setiap mendengar makian dari orang – orang sekelilingnya.

Naruto segera menutup lokernya kembali dan menyimpan kuncinya ke dalam tasnya. Ia menenteng tas ranselnya dengan kedua tangan yang tergenggam erat dan dengan penuh keyakinan, ia segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar gedung sekolah.

Naruto harus ingat, perjalanan menuju rumahnya tidaklah dekat. Akibat seniornya yang telah mengambil uangnya kemarin hari Senin, bukan hanya tidak dapat makan, tapi ia juga tidak punya ongkos untuk pulang menggunakan kendaraan umum. Mau nggak mau ia harus berjalan kaki menuju rumahnya yang berjarak 5 km dari sekolahnya. Dengan berjalan kaki, maka akan membutuhkan waktu kurang lebih 1 jam. Lelah memang, tapi apa boleh buat. Naruto sebenarnya telah meminta kedua orang tuanya untuk pindah ke asrama, tapi ia tidak di izinkan, bahkan harus pulang pergi dengan usaha sendiri. Berbeda dengan Menma yang kadang di antar oleh sopir, bahkan terkadang diantar oleh Minato atau Kurama. Meski sedih dan kecewa, Naruto tetap menerimanya. Iri? Dulu waktu kecil ia sering merasa iri, tapi sekarang sudah tidak. Iruka telah mengajarkannya begitu banyak moral untuk mengasihi keluarganya sendiri meskipun ia tidak di anggap. Naruto di beri kepercayaan bahwa Tuhan akan memberikan masa depan yang lebih baik lagi untuknya. Setidaknya orang tuanya mau membiayai biaya sekolahnya, itu saja sudah lebih dari cukup untuk Naruto. Asalkan keluarganya bahagia, ia juga harus merasa bahagia.

Naruto sedang melintasi hutan lindung milik sekolahnya yang merupakan jalan pintas menuju gerbang keluar. Tempat ini cukup sepi, malah hampir tak ada orang yang melintasinya karena katanya ada hantu di tempat itu. Tapi sejauh ini, Naruto tidak pernah bertemu hantu itu dan ia menyukai jalur ini karena jalur ini tidak ramai sehingga ia tak perlu mendengar cemooh orang – orang sekitarnya.

Tapi sepertinya saat ini Naruto sedang apes.

"Hei.. hei... lihat. Siapa yang kita temukan?" seketika Naruto bergetar mendengar suara tersebut. Suara yang amat dikenalnya dan merupakan salah satu pacar kembarannya.

"Sa...Sasori.. senpai.. Ya..Yahiko.. senpai..." Naruto hanya bisa memanggil pelan dengan suara begetar nama kedua senior di hadapannya. Keduanya adalah anggota Akatsuki, tentu saja membuat Naruto menjadi takut. Sasori, senior berambut merah dengan wajah babyface dan Yahiko berambut orange jabrik dan berwajah garang.

"Kenapa buru – buru pulang seperti itu? Ternyata benar kata Nagato, kamu selalu pulang lewat jalur ini." Ucap Yahiko sambil mendekatkan diri pada Naruto. Perlahan – lahan, Naruto juga ikut mundur dengan kaki gemetar hingga tubuhnya menabrak salah satu dahan pohon yang cukup besar. Yahiko pun mengurung tubuh Naruto diantara pohon dan dirinya itu, membuat wajah Naruto pucat pasi seketika.

"Mana?" Yahiko mengeluarkan suara mengancam dan menjulurkan tangan kanannya dengan telapak terbuka sambil sedikit mengayunkannya di depan wajah Naruto. Naruto hanya bisa menelan ludah melihat itu. Keringat dingin telah mengalir dari pelipisnya. Naruto tahu apa yang diminta oleh Yahiko. Tapi ia yakin, setelah mengatakannya, ia pasti akan di hajar lagi.

"Kok diam saja? MANA!" teriak Yahiko dengan wajah lebih seram.

Naruto panik, air mata yang daritadi di tahannya akhirnya meleleh keluar. Yahiko dan Sasori? Mereka biasa saja dengan reaksi Naruto, bukan anggota Akatsuki namanya kalau mengasihani mangsanya.

"Ti..tidak ada.. senpai.. hiks..." suara Naruto begitu parau dan bergetar. Ia berusaha berbicara di tengah tangisnya. Wajahnya ia tutupi dengan kedua tangannya, kacamata nya entah sejak kapan terjatuh mengenai kakinya. Ia tak mau seniornya melihat dirinya yang menyedihkan seperti ini. Wajahnya memerah karena menangis.

"Wah..wah... seorang pembual menangis. Jangan – jangan itu juga hanya air mata buaya mu saja ya?" Ucap Sasori yang ikut mendekati Naruto Yahiko.

Mendengar itu, Naruto segera menurunkan kedua tangannya dan menggeleng pelan. Matanya sedikit bengkak dan sayu menatap Sasori dan Yahiko.

Tiba – tiba Yahiko bersiul. "Lihat Sasori! Ternyata dia bisa juga memasang wajah seperti itu. Bukankah dia sedang menggoda kita?"

"Kalau gitu, tunggu apalagi?" Sasori segera mengambil kedua lengan Naruto dan menahannya.

'BUK!' "Akkh!" pekikkan lolos dari mulut Naruto. 1 tendangan telah diberikan oleh Yahiko ke perut sebelah kiri Naruto.

"Kau pikir kami bisa tergoda dengan ekspresimu itu?"

'BUK!' tendangan kedua kali ini mengenai paha kiri Naruto.

"Kau hanya pembual! Apanya anak keluarga Namikaze? Uang saja tidak punya!"

'BUK!' 1 tinjuan tepat mengenai pipi kiri Naruto, membuat sudut bibirnya terluka dan mengeluarkan darah. Bahkan kacamatanya terjatuh.

"Tahu begini aku nggak akan kesini. Buang – buang tenaga saja. Ayo Sasori. Kita pergi" merasa puas dengan hasilnya, Yahiko pun berjalan menjauh.

Naruto segera terjatuh dengan posisi bersimpuh begitu Sasori melepaskan peganggannya dari kedua pergelangan tangannya. Naruto segera memegang pipi kirinya yang terasa sangat sakit menggunakan tangan kirinya.

"Kalau begini baru namanya sakit. Makanya jangan suka membual." Ucap Sasori. Ia melihat kacamata Naruto yang terjatuh, lalu menginjaknya hingga hancur dan segera berlalu menyusul Yahiko yang telah menjauh.

Naruto hanya bisa terdiam melihat kacamatanya yang terinjak tadi dan menangis bisu. 5 menit ia terpaku di tempat hingga titik air mulai turun dari langit. Awalnya pelan, tapi lama – lama semakin deras. Tangan kanannya yang ada di pangkuannya ia kepalkan dengan kuat. Ia sedikit terisak di tengah hujan yang semakin deras itu, semakin lama semakin keras tangisannya. Tangisan yang sangat memilukan. Sayangnya tak ada seorang pun yang mengulurkan tangan untuk mengeluarkan dirinya dari penderitaan ini. Semua ia telan pahit – pahit. Semuanya itu ia simpan sendiri.

Di tengah hujan itu, Naruto menumpahkan segala kesedihannya dan rasa sakitnya. Tak ada seorangpun menyadarinya. Tak seorangpun.

.

.

 **~IchigoStrawberryLollipop~ Sweet! ^o^/**

.

'Zrrrrssshhhhh'

Suara hujan menguyur permukaan tanah sangat kencang. Hal ini membuat _mood_ Sasuke semakin buruk saja. Sebelum hujan turun, _mood_ Sasuke sudah buruk, ini semua karena Menma dan gadis bernama Hinata. Sebelumnya Menma telah berjanji pada Sasuke, nanti pulang mereka bersama saja, tapi akhirnya hanya karena Hinata ingin memperkenalkan Menma dengan ayahnya, Menma jadi menyanggupi permintaan Hinata. Buruknya lagi, setelah 30 menit ia menunggu di depan gerbang sekolah hingga kehujanan, dengan entengnya Menma telepon Sasuke dan membatalkan rencana mereka untuk pulang bersama.

Merasa sangat kesal, ia akhirnya balik ke gedung sekolah berencana untuk mengganti bajunya yang basah kuyup dengan baju olah raga yang tersimpan di loker miliknya di sekolah. "Sial!" Bahkan ia bertambah kesal dan tidak segan – segan membanting pintu lokernya saat menutupnya kembali. Ternyata baju olah raga nya telah ia bawa pulang hari Senin kemarin dan kini ia harus pulang basah – basahan. Untung saja sekolah sudah sangat sepi karena yang lain sudah pada pulang termasuk guru – guru, kalau tidak ia pasti di marahin karena membanting pintu loker.

' _Jika bukan gara – gara wanita Hyuuga itu, sekarang aku pasti sedang bersama Menma!'_ Sasuke masih terdiam di depan lokernya sambil memikirkan Hinata dan Menma, hingga 1 suara menginterupsinya.

"Wah.. Wah... Tuan muda Uchiha yang biasanya bisa mendapatkan apa saja ternyata di campakkan oleh pacarnya hingga kesal seperti itu. Bahkan sampai basah kuyup."

Sasuke langsung membalikkan tubuhnya berhadapan dengan orang tersebut. Ia memasang wajah dinginnya dan tatapan menusuk ia berikan kepada orang tersebut, "Apa maumu Haruno?"

Haruno, a.k.a Sakura menatap mata Sasuke tidak takut dan masih dengan senyuman mengejek. "Nggak apa – apa.." Sakura berjalan menuju lokernya yang tepat bersebelahan dengan loker milik Sasuke, "Hanya saja melihat wajahmu yang kesal aku merasa sedikit senang." Ia pun membuka lokernya dan memasukkan beberapa barang yang dipegangnya.

Sedikit emosi, Sasuke langsung menarik bahu Sakura cepat dengan tangan kirinya dan tangan kanannya telah bersiap memukul Sakura. Tapi Sakura hanya memandang Sasuke datar, ia tidak takut.

"Apa? Pukul saja! Nanti aku laporkan pada Menma!" sengit Sakura. Sasuke memandang tidak suka, tangannya yang siap memukul sedikit gementar. Ia ingat, pada saat jadian dengan Menma, Menma membuat perjanjian dengan dirinya, dimana Sasuke harus menerima Menma akan menduakan dirinya, bahkan lebih dan Sasuke tidak boleh marah, apalagi berantem dengan pacarnya yang lain.

Melihat Sasuke yang memasang wajah kesal tapi tak bisa di lampiaskan, Sakura hanya tersenyum kecut.

"Kamu tahu Sasuke? Meskipun kita dulu pacaran, aku tak pernah merasakan rasa suka seperti suka pada Menma. Ia jauh lebih baik darimu. Aku memang benci pada dirimu yang sombong dan angkuh, tapi bagaimanapun aku masih memiliki sedikit rasa suka padamu." Sakura memberikan ekspresi sedih pada Sasuke. "Aku mohon, putuslah dengan Menma. Jika kamu melakukannya, aku akan memaafkan dirimu Sasuke." Sakura segera menutup pintu lokernya dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

Hey! Kini Sasuke mengernyit tidak suka dengan perkataan Sakura. Sakura memang seenaknya sendiri. Menurutnya sifat Sakura malah lebih egois dari dirinya. Sasuke tidak merasa ada salah pada Sakura. Pada awalnya yang menganggap mereka pacaran adalah Sakura dan pada awalnya Sasuke tidak pernah mengakui Sakura sebagai pacarnya. Tapi Sakuranya saja yang muka tembok dan tidak tahu diri, malah menyebarkan bahwa mereka pacaran. Sasuke sudah berapa kali membantah, tapi karena Sakura selalu nempel dengannya sewaktu SMP, jadi orang – orang lebih percaya pada perkataan Sakura.

"Harusnya kamu ngaca Sakura!" Sasuke berteriak. Kesal dibilang sombong dan angkuh, padahal Sakura lah yang sombong dan angkuh. Untuk apa ia melepas Menma? Justru Sasuke yang akan membuat hati Menma berpindah padanya dan menganggap dirinya sebagai satu – satunya orang yang penting untuk Menma. Ia tak akan menyerahkan Menma kepada siapapun, tapi jika ia ingin membuat Menma sebagai miliknya, maka ia merasa harus memenuhi segala permintaan Menma dan menurutinya, termasuk janji yang telah diucapkannya.

'BUK!'

Sasuke memukul pintu loker di depannya dengan sangat keras, sampai sedikit penyok. _Mood_ nya benar – benar buruk.

"A...ano.."

Sasuke segera membalikkan tubuhnya dengan mata sangat tajam dan menusuk _'Siapa sih? Bikin kesal saja?'_ Sasuke memberikan _death-glare_ pada orang tersebut. Melihat orang tersebut, Sasuke sempat merasa terperajat. Sosok itu sekilas mirip dengan Menma, hanya saja rambutnya berwarna kuning dan tubuhnya lebih pendek dan sedikit kurus.

"Ma.. maaf..." sosok itu basah kuyup dan suaranya bergetar. Pipi kirinya juga merah dan sepertinya bibirnya sedikit robek. "Permisi. A.. aku mau membuka.. loker milikku." Ucap sosok itu pelan.

"Ohh.. Maaf" Sasuke segera menghindar sedikit dan melihat nama yang tertempel pada pintu loker yang barusan ia tinju. _'Naruto Uzumaki? Ini si bocah pembual yang katanya saudara kembar Menma itu? Memang mirip, tapi berbeda.'_ ucap Sasuke dalam hati. Dia sedikit agak terkejut melihat sosok Naruto yang mirip dengan Menma dan tentunya kekesalannya menghilang begitu saja. Kini Sasuke terpaku melihat sosok Naruto.

Begitu Naruto bisa melihat lokernya lebih jelas, Naruto terdiam melihat pintu lokernya yang penyok. Saat ini Naruto tidak tahu siapa orang yang ada di belakangnya, orang yang membuat pintu lokernya penyok cukup dalam karena kacamata Naruto telah rusak. Naruto menjadi takut, hawa yang dimiliki sosok di belakangnya itu begitu menyeramkan. Naruto merasa dirinya pasti akan di _bully_ juga oleh orang tersebut seperti yang dilakukan oleh teman – teman lainnya. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar menyadari orang tersebut sepertinya menatap dirinya.

Sasuke yang tersadar dari keterpakuannya saat melihat tubuh Naruto yang bergetar. Entah kenapa, ia tiba – tiba merasa kesal kembali. "Mau ngapain lama – lama? Cepat selesaikan urusanmu!" ketus Sasuke. Naruto kaget dan segera membuka lokernya, meskipun tubuhnya basah, ia tetap bisa merasakan tubuhnya mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

Naruto mengeluarkan handuk dan baju olah raganya, lalu memandang ke arah sosok tersebut. Naruto memang tak bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok yang ada di belakangnya tersebut. Ia tidak tahu bahwa itu adalah Sasuke. Tapi ia bisa merasakan bahwa Sasuke itu tak lagi memandangnya tajam, tapi Naruto bisa mendengar Sasuke sedikit menggerutu dan ia menyadari bahwa tubuh Sasuke basah. Samar – samar ia bisa melihat tubuh Sasuke basah.

Memang pada dasarnya Naruto itu selalu memikirkan orang lain di banding dirinya sendiri, tanpa ia sadari, tangannya bergerak sendiri memberikan baju olah raga miliknya pada Sasuke. Sasuke yang melihatnya terkejut dan sedikit terdiam melihat Naruto. Naruto yang tiba – tiba dipandang, langsung merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri semua dan wajahnya memucat. _'Apa yang aku lakukan?'_ paniknya dalam hati, ia tidak sadar saat menyerahkan bajunya pada Sasuke.

"Maaa.. Maaf! Pa..pakai ini. Ukuran bajuku besar kok. Kalau tidak di ganti, kamu bisa sakit!" Naruto salah tingkah. Tidak sadar bahwa dirinya sendiri juga basah. Sasuke terdiam melihat tingkah Naruto. Ia menatap Naruto kembali dari atas hingga bawah dan kembali ke atas menatap Naruto yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya. "Hah.." Sasuke menghela napas dan hendak berjalan pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

Belum sempat Sasuke pergi, Naruto segera menaruh handuknya pada kepala Sasuke yang jauh lebih tinggi 25 cm dari badannya dan mengusapnya. Sasuke hanya terkejut dan terdiam di tempat. "Se..sebaiknya kamu mengeringkan rambutmu dan mengganti bajumu dengan baju yang lebih kering. Ja..jangan sampai kamu sakit, nanti ada yang mengkhawatirkanmu" Ucapnya pelan. Selesai Naruto mengelap Sasuke yang masih terdiam di tempat, Naruto segera menaruh baju olahraganya ke bahu Sasuke, "Bajunya nanti bisa kamu titipkan di perpustakan pada Ino-senpai. Jaa.." dan ia pun melenggang pergi.

Naruto tidak tahu bahwa sosok yang di tolongnya adalah Sasuke. Salahkan matanya yang mempunyai minus cukup tinggi. Salahkan seniornya yang telah menghancurkan kacamatanya. Setidaknya Naruto merasa senang bisa membantu orang lain, meskipun dia tidak tahu itu siapa.

Sasuke melihat sosok itu pergi dengan senyuman. Bukan wajah takut bergetar yang tadi sempat membuatnya kesal. _'Uzumaki Naruto...'_ Sasuke masih berdiri di tempatnya tadi tanpa bergerak. Kemudian ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi tempat tersebut, "... Sangat berbeda dengan Menma." Ucapnya sambil berlalu.

.

.

.

 **To be Continue**

 **Wahhh! Harusnya adegan Sasuke dan Sakura ketemu itu nggak ada. Harusnya endingnya ga seperti itu. Gantung abis. Tapi lagi – lagi author membuat jalan cerita yang benar – benar menyimpang dari bayangannya. Hahaha~**

 **Mind to Review after Reading? Thank You.**

 **Jawaban Review – review:**

 **TYPO yang umur Kurama**

Iyaaaaaa. Aku salah ketik umurnya. Ga di cek lagi pas mw di publish. Kalau di laptop, angka 1 dan 2 kan bersebelahan, pas lagi ketik cerita malam – malam uda ngantuk, jadinya TYPO. Harusnya 18thn. Hehe.

 **Baca genre Family Naruto selalu menderita n ga dianggap keluarganya**

Saya pribadi suka cerita yang bikin Naruto tersiksa. (Maap ya). Cuma kalo di perhatiin n ikutin author – author lain dengan genre family, yang bikin keluarga Naruto bahagia juga banyak lho. Hehe.

 **Naruto meninggal aja**

Masukkan di terimaaaa! ^o^

 **Kenapa celana Naru berdarah? Naruto menstruasi ya? Scannya itu rahim?**

Yang ini lagi galau Naru nya mau di bikin menstruasi? Kanker? Hahahaha... kemungkinan besar Menstruasi n scannya itu rahim. Tapi masih dilema.

 **Naruto di jauhin aja sama keluarganya. Kalau Naru sama Menma jauh, rasa sakit nya hilang kan? Mereka ada ikatan batin?**

Mau sejauh apapun kalau Naruto n Menma masih hidup, Naruto bakal rasain sakitnya Menma. Mungkin ikatan batin (kesannya Naruto di kutuk ya). Hahaha~ untuk kepentingan cerita, jadi dibuat seperti itu (perlu ksh genre supranatural ga?). Saya berharap di dunia nyata, khayalan saya ini tidak ada.

 **Typo dimana-mana. "Saya Iruka Amano, seperti memerhatikan Kurama, Sejak ia memasukki, apa yang harus lakukan pada Naruto, tanpa memperdulikan aturan rumah sakit yang seharusnya, menganggukan kepala."**

Thanks banget buat kalian yang memperhatikan hal-hal seperti ini. Pertama, jujur wktu itu lupa nama Iruka siapa n males browsing karena sudah malam. Jadilah Amano (Amano Ginji dari Get Backers, karakter Ginji n Iruka itu ada kemiripan n kalo di pake ke nama Iruka, masih cocok. Mungkin nanti bisa d masukkan juga beberapa nama karakter dari Get Backers ya ke cerita ini (Tapi jgn kyaknya, tar panjang ceritanya. Hahaha).

Kedua, seperti "memerhatikan" Kurama = koreksi harusnya "memperhatikan". Tq yaaa

Ketiga, apa yang harus lakukan pada Naruto = apa yang harus ia lakukan pada Naruto, tepatnya apa yang harus ia perbuat untuk Naruto. Maap ini uda ngantuk, jadi bahasanya jelek abis. TnT

Keempat, tanpa memperdulikan aturan rumah sakit yang seharusnya. Menurut aku ini kalimat ga salah, tapi kesannya ambigu ya. Maksudnya Tsunadenya lari – lari, kan ga boleh di rumah sakit lari – lari. Hahaha~

Kelima, Menganggukan kepala. Menganggukkan kepala harusnya ya? Aku masih suka salah kayaknya. Dari jaman dulu sekolah masih suka bingung. Memasuki ato memasukki? Meretakan ato meretakkan? Menganggukan ato menganggukkan? Selama kalian masih mengerti apa maksud kalimat aku, ga masalah kan? Hehehe~ Tapi aku senang dapat koreksi begini, jadi belajar banyak. Thank banget buat segala koreksiannya yaaa.. Maap kalo bikin bngung \^o^/

 **Spoiler mengatakan Menma memanfaatkan kemiripan dirinya dengan Naruto saat berhubungan dengan Sasuke.**

Nah, ini yang masih bingung. Boleh masukkannya? Sebenarnya awal buat cerita ini, mau bikin Menma yang jatuh cinta ke Naruto, tapi karena tau itu hubungan terlarang n dia ga mau 1 orang pun deket sama Naruto, jadinya ia pacaran sana sini. Selain untuk pelampiasan, tapi juga buat orang – orang menjauh dari Naruto. Dia sampe nyebarin hal – hal jelek tentang Naruto. Jadi pada dasarnya aku mau buat Menma orang yang dipuja – puja termasuk oleh Sasuke, tapi sebenarnya hatinya Cuma untuk Naruto seorang, sementara Naruto di hina – hina. Terus seharusnya dari semua keluarga Naruto, yang perhatian sama dia itu cuma Kurama seorang. Kurama di depan orang tuanya cuek sama Naruto, tapi saat Naruto luka, dia yang rawat diam – diam (awal ceritanya mau dibuat semua luka yang Menma terima, mau dibuat berpindah ke Naruto luka – lukanya itu, terus luka-lukanya kelihatan). Terus harusnya mau di buat Kushina dan Minato ada perjanjian sama iblis dlunya, bikin Naruto jadi tumbal untuk Menma. Gituuuu...

Tapi akhirnya saat cerita ini mulai aku ketik, semuanya berubah (drastis!). Hahaha... Kemungkinan aku bakal pake ide kedua aku yang ada sekarang ini. Yang pasti Menma sebenarnya ga memanfaatkan kemiripannya dengan Naru, tapi mungkin ada kesalah pahaman nantinya dari pihak Sasuke (sedikit spoilernya ya, hehe).

 **Iruka bakal kasih tau keluarga Namikaze ga?**

Akhirnya pasti di kasih tau sih.

 **Chap berapa Naruto ketemu sama Sasuke?**

Di sini sudah bertemu. Hehe..

 **Sebenarnya Naruto kena penyakit? Kok bisa rasain sakit Menma?**

Ikatan batin? Bisa dikatakan ikatan batin. Yang pasti bukan penyakit. Tapi nanti aku coba rangkum ceritanya deh. Hehehe~

 **Cinta segi 3. Rasanya Sasu selingkuh sama Menma?**

Ga ada cinta segi3 sebenarnnya. Sasu selingkuh sama Naruto mungkin tepatnya. Soalnya Sasuke kan pacar pertamanya Menma pas duduk di bangku SMA. Terus Sasuke yang tertarik sama Menma, bukan Menma yang tertarik sama Sasuke.

 **Sampai kapan Naru di cuekkin keluarganya? Kenapa Iruka ga minta izin buat ngurus Naru aja?**

Sampai akhirnya Naruto sudah ga kuat lagi. Iruka ngurus di rumah keluarga Namikaze aja, kan tiap hari mereka bertemu di kediaman Namikaze, setidaknya dengan adanya Iruka, hidup naruto jadi nggak sepi di kediaman Namikaze itu. Hehe.

 **Kalimat terakhir "seseorang yg kalian abaikan akan menghilang tanpa ada yg tau (klo gk salah)". Jgn di buat terlalu melankolis, tapi endingnya sad aja. Kesannya kok angst yaaa?**

Nanti tahu kok di ending kenapa. Sedih banget ya ceritanya? Maaf ya, gaya bahasa nya bikin sedih, soalnya berbagai emosi harus d masukkin buat nunjuukin sakit fisik n mentalnya itu gimna. Aku sendiri juga melankolis, kalau baca fanfict or novel or komik or film yang sedih n menyentuh, saya pasti ikutan nangis. Untuk genrenya sendiri, sebelum nya aku memang mau kasih genre angst daripada hurt. Tapi setelah mempertimbangkan, aku masukin hurt/comfort saja. Apa perlu aku ganti ke angst?

 **Happy end aja buat Naru**

Di tampung dulu usulannya. Hehe~

 **Kok keluarga Naru ga pernah rongsen Naru? Tubuh bagian dalamnya hancur gara2 dapat luka dari Menma? Mendingan Naru hilang ingatan n ngabai-in keluarga Namikaze. Ada kemungkinan Menma sayang Naruto n lebih peka sama Naruto?**

Ada kok rongsennnya! Nanti aku bakal ceritain lagi masa lalu Naruto. Pasti ada episode flashback lagi seperti episode 1 or 2 gitu. :). Pokoknya kalau dulu kan ga ada alat secanggih pendeteksi luka itu (ini khayalan author juga alatnya, kalau ada alat seperti ini kayaknya praktis gitu). Hahaha. Tubuh Naruto hancur? Aku sempet mikirin hal ini, pernah denger luka dalam yang ga pernah di obatin bisa berakibat kanker? Tadinya aku mau kasih naruto penyakit itu juga. Tapi ini masih di pertimbangkan. Naruto hilang ingatan ya? Nanti di pertimbangkan, aku cuma ga mau buat cerita terlalu panjang. Kalau di buat hilang ingatan, nanti jadi panjang bngt ceritanya, bisa ga fokus sama alur sebenarnya. But thx masukkannya ^^. Kemungkinan Menma sayang n lebih peka? Tunggu Naruto uda sekarat mungkin.

 **Thanks to:**

 **fratello99, rama24, cutenaru, Ai no Est, michhazz, MdmNaru, Aoi423, .12, Habibah794, , Just fan, Hikaru Q.A, gici love sasunaru, rheafica, TikaChanpm, Nyonya416, hikarusherizawa, JustCallMeAzi, Hyull, chennie21, Chie392, akira lia, lisabluebeery544, 85, hunkailovers, amelia, Allen491, Jasmine Daisyno Yuki, meli12, Zuki chan, Yukiiartic, rama24, Do Namikaze, elleinadk, Akira ayzharu, amelia, Regietta580, Guest (#noname#), Uzumaki Ruby, CacuNaluPolepel, Shirube Hikari, 13, Ace155, liaajahfujo, aiko4848, Vilan616, chibikuroko, askasufa, BlueSappireOnixs, D'Dy-Itazura Usagi, Lee Yaa 714, Nia Yuuki, Vita848, graceolivia434, ninanaziah, Ayuni Yuukinojo, Fitri23, Raeru Nikaido, marsamariana, naru10, versetta, mysuga, RyukaChiho, hayuata, Amtrs7227, fadlymaghfiroh24 for your review, follow and favorite.**

 **Also thanks to all silent reader.**


End file.
